


Phantasm

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [16]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, M/M, Male Akira, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira has a nightmare where the cure wasn't permanent, and everyone turned their backs on him.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234





	Phantasm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part sixteen of the "Cursed" series.

"Phantasm"

Akira woke up feeling strange. Her nightgown wasn't fitting correctly, and Isamu wasn't in the bed. That was strange. Normally, Isamu was still asleep when Akira woke up. She sat up and her reflection across the room caught her attention. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She, or rather he, stumbled out of bed to stare at his reflection in almost horror. Akira was once again male. He sank to his knees. He had just gotten used to being female again, and now this happened. Why was the curse back?

He shakily got to his feet and glumly put on his red and white jumpsuit and white boots. He sighed and, without looking in the mirror again, left his room. He joined the team for breakfast and noticed that no one was even looking at him, not even Isamu, who was sitting between Fala and Hiroshi. Akira sat down at the end of the table, his mind reeling. Why was the team, especially Isamu, ignoring him? Akira remained quiet during the meal but resolved to talk to Isamu after.

The meal passed quickly, and before Isamu could exit the room, Akira caught his arm. "Isa, wait."

Isamu scowled and wrenched his arm away. "Don't call me that! I thought I had finally gotten my girlfriend back and now, _you're_ back! We're through!"

Isamu stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Akira in his wake. Akira sank to his knees in dazed silence. He had just lost the one person who said he would be there for him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he roughly wiped them away with his sleeve. It was going to be hard, but he would have to push through it. Maybe a patrol in Black Lion would help?

Akira entered the empty control room and activated the portal to go to the lions. He escaped down portal one and put on his red and white uniform before riding to Black Lion. Once he made it to the lion, he inserted the key, but nothing happened. Akira glanced around, but nothing seemed out of place, so he pushed on the key to make sure it was in all the way. Once again, nothing happened.

"No, please. Come on, Black Lion."

The lion remained unresponsive. This day was getting worse and worse. Without Black Lion, they couldn't form GoLion. Tears welled up again in Akira's eyes as he futilely kept trying to get Black Lion to respond to him. Nothing he tried worked. He slammed his fist on the consol and let his tears fall. This wasn't his fault, but everyone kept blaming or ignoring him. Suddenly, a volley of lasers hit the Black Lion, causing Akira to be thrown from the pilot's seat.

%%%

Akira landed hard on the floor. She rubbed her head and rotated her shoulder before she registered that she wasn't in Black Lion but in her room. She shakily stood up to check her reflection in the mirror. To her relief, she was still female. She was so relieved that she didn't even register that she looked like a wreck. Her hair was falling out of the braid she had tied it back into before bed, her nightgown was all twisted and one strap was off her shoulder, she had dried tear tracks on her cheeks, and her eyes had dark circles under them. She looked back at the bed, but it was empty. Isamu wasn't there! Where was he?

%%%

Isamu hurried back to his room he shared with his girlfriend. Maybe he could make it back before she woke up. He entered the room and was dismayed that Akira was awake. However, she was looking dazed and confused. He carefully approached her. "Aki?"

Akira spun around to see Isamu standing there. "I-Isa?"

Taking in her appearance, Isamu pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "Hey, Aki. Is everything all right?"

Akira clutched Isamu tightly and buried her face in his shirt. She shook her head as the events of her nightmare came back. All she could say was "Isa" before the tears started falling again.

Isamu was worried when Akira began crying into his shirt. His girlfriend was not someone who cried a lot. In fact, he knew that Akira hadn't cried even when he/she had been injured by Sincline's laser sword. So, what had rattled her so much that tears just poured down her cheeks? Isamu scooped up his girlfriend and sat down on the bed. He let her cry it out as he held her close.

It was a good half an hour before Akira was calm enough to ask a strange question. "Isa, if this cure wasn't permanent, would you hate me?"

"What are you talking about, Aki? If for some strange reason this cure was only temporary, you would just go back to being my boyfriend. Sure I would miss my girlfriend, but hey, my boyfriend would be back. You are not getting rid of me, Aki. You are mine, and I'm yours for however long you decide."

Akira leaned against Isamu's chest. "That's a relief."

"What brought that on?"

"I had a terrible nightmare where the cure was only temporary, and I was back to being male. However, you decided that you had had enough and said that we were through. Everyone else was ignoring me, and Black Lion wouldn't respond either."

Isamu tightened his hold on Akira. "That sounds horrible, Aki. I know it's the middle of the night, but do you want to take a ride in Black Lion?"

Akira nodded, and Isamu kissed her forehead. "Yes please."

"Then, let's get some regular clothes on first."

The two pilots quickly got dressed in their normal clothes before hurrying to the control room, which was predictably empty. Akira pushed the button, and she and Isamu went down their respective portals. They met where they put on their uniforms, but instead of taking separate lions, Isamu sat down in the speeder that led to Black Lion and Akira sat on his lap. Once they were securely in Black Lion, Isamu allowed his girlfriend to sit in the seat alone. Akira took a deep breath and inserted her key. To her relief, Black Lion started up. She could feel his presence in the back of her mind like she always did when flying Black Lion. She smiled as she flew Black away from the castle, relaxing as she felt Isamu wrap an arm around her shoulders and Black Lion purring to her in her mind. The nightmare had been horrible, but with her lion and her boyfriend on her side, there was nothing she couldn't deal with.

Fin


End file.
